supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Salamence
(2003-2006) (2006-present)}} Salamence (Serbian: Саламенце) is a dual Dragon/Flying type pseudo Legendary Pokemon introduced in Generation III. It evolves from Shelgon starting at Level 50. It is the final form of Bagon. Along with Dragonite and Volcarona, Salamence serves to be one of the captains from Ben and Toad's Contest season 1. IndyCar record Salamence had been playing for Brazil from 2003 until 2012; and won the 2004 championship. In 2013, after a BATC season 1 tour, Salamence switched from Brazil to Serbia. To date, Salamence had only won a race with Serbia, at the Indy 500 in 2013. Salamence is also scheduled to play for the Serbian team in the 2016 season. They are racing full time and trying to return back to form after finishing 23rd at Fontana in 2015. Salamence cried with their other 42 season 1 contestants as the season reacts after being penalized points for avoidable contact. For the Autosport Top 50 Drivers, Salamence failed to qualify for the 2015 list because one of their BATC season 1 contestants they own, Hélio Castroneves, didn't make it. Salamence was part of the Serbia national IndyCar team that appeared in the 2016 IndyCar Series season. Salamence is also going to participate in the 2017 IndyCar Series. It qualified for Lhao soo larn fun despite not being a 2016 Swiss Open - Men's Singles seed. With BATC season 1 Currently, Salamence, along with Dragonite and Volcarona, lead the season 1 BATC cast. Salamence has faced different seasons of BATC with the season 1 BATC cast. Outside the IndyCar series Outside of racing, Salamence is part of the BATC season 1 cast. Salamence qualified for American Ninja Warrior with Serbia in 2016 due to Shuffle's events ending May 10. Outside the series, Salamence shows Serbian success in Celebrity Family Feud. In the tournament Tommy Davidson vs. Kristi Yamaguchi and Dave Foley vs. Jalen Rose, it was given a bye to the men's singles second round (being a name of the Skorupi Disliked 8; along with Hélio Castroneves, Apolo Anton Ohno, Volcarona, Dragonite, Hydreigon, Galvantula and Pee Saderd). Salamence met 2015 IndyCar championship contender Yoshi in the quarterfinals but lost 6-4, 6-4; making the second Serbian loss in the quarterfinals in the same day. Salamence made a trip to the semifinals in Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans, facing reigning champion Saderd after beating Sceptile in two sets. Salamence was beaten in the semifinals with a scoreline in straight sets, 6-1, 6-1, by the Russian. At the 2016 Angie's List Pocono Open, Salamence surprised Tony Kanaan with a 6-4, 5-0 retired win over the Brazilian. Salamence will now face Pee Saderd for the third time in 2016, aiming to avenge the loss to the Russian for the first time; but it lost in three sets despite holding a match point at 5-4 in the third set. At the 2017 Rolex 24 at Daytona, Salamence will face the 2014 IndyCar champion Will Power, after overcoming the DWTS season 4 winner Apolo Anton Ohno 2-1 in the round of 16. Relationships With Olga Fatkulina Salamence met Olga Fatkulina for the first time in 2013. Since then they had met in IndyCar. In 2013, Salamence beat Fatkulina in the championship standings comparing to Salamence's single win at the big Indy 500 event to Fatkulina's winless season. Quotes *"Season 1 contestants! Let's head to St. Petersburg, Florida." (March) *"Season 1 contestants! Let's head to Long Beach, California." (April) *"Season 1 contestants! Let's head to Indianapolis Motor Speedway." (May as usual) *"The only doubleheader in the schedule is Detroit." (2015 and 2016) *"Why is Allen Ford at UAL 10 in Long Beach? He's seen here wearing jeans." (May 23, 2015) *"The Netherlands failed to qualify for Euro 2016?" *"Congrats Germany on finishing second in the IndyCar championship." (October 20, 2013 for making season 1 proud.) *"You made season 1 proud, Apolo. So why is he in Boise and not where the rest of the season 1 contestants are, in Texas Motor Speedway? The defending champion is Castroneves, off of Salamence's BATC season 1 cast." (June 7, 2014) *"Why isn't Will Power in the Rolex 24? Those season 1 contestants will be unhappy with season 2." (2016 Rolex 24) *"Why did Scott Dixon, Tony Kanaan, Kyle Larson and Jamie McMurray finish multiple laps down?" (2016 Rolex 24) *"Oh no. BATC reports: Helio Castroneves has a flat tire. It means that Nidoqueen and Nidoking have a gigantic issue for the Honduras team." (Phoenix 2016) *"No cautions! That is super effective!" (Long Beach 2016) Trivia *Many people predicted Salamence in Pokemon Shuffle to be an EX stage over a main stage, but the day after the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup, Salamence is a main stage instead. *Salamence first appeared on Ben and Toad's Contest on the first season's fourth week. *Salamence's favourite British Formula Three is the 1995 season, popularly due to finding one of Salamence's 42 season 1 contestants. *Ice type moves do twice the damage on Salamence since it's a dual flying/dragon type. *In all of their appearances on Ben and Toad's Contest, they asked the question "What is Salamence's favourite Junior Go Karting World Cup?"; but Salamence's favourite Junior Go Karting World Cup isn't 1991. *In Pokemon Shuffle, originally Salamence was supposed to be Dragon type, along with Salamence's other family members Bagon and Shelgon, but it was eventually it's secondary type instead. *Salamence is the first Dragon type Pokemon to join the BATC season 1 cast. *Salamence double resists Steel types, due to it's Flying/Dragon typing. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Pokemon universe Category:Pokemon characters Category:Flying type Pokemon Category:Dragon type Pokemon Category:Enemies of Orange